


Delphine Black and the Heir of Slytherin

by Lyn_ology



Series: Delphine Black Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Secret Keeper, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Sirius Black, Character Death, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter has a sister, Head Auror Sirius Black, I'll Change the Tags Later, Little Sister AU, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minister Black, Minister for Magic Sirius Black, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is Still a Little Shit, Power Hungry Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black Is a Bad-Ass Bitch, Sirius Black Isn't the Secret Keeper, Sirius Black is the Minister of Magic, Sirius Might Expelliarmus Your Ass, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, These Tags Remind Me of My Middle School Instagram, Who's Audrey, Why is Remus the Secret Keeper, much better, okay that's a lie, wait, watch out, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_ology/pseuds/Lyn_ology
Summary: It’s Delphine Black’s first year at Hogwarts, and she couldn’t be more excited to learn magic like her parents. However, her experience is taking a turn for the worse when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, and everyone begins to accuse her of being the Heir of Slytherin. To make it worse, her new friend Ginny Weasley won’t even speak to her anymore… Delphi believes something sinister is slithering in the shadows of Hogwarts… and based on the rumors of last year, she suspects Harry Potter has something to do with it. Join Delphine Black as she struggles to uncover the truth of the Chamber of Secrets, find time to finish her school work, and attempt to get Ginny to talk to her again. This is gonna be one heck of a first year.





	Delphine Black and the Heir of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prologue takes place in March of 1981. Harry is about 8 months old now. Sirius is only just learning about the prophecy… and another secret the Potter’s are keeping. This is a Slightly Evil Dumbledore fanfiction. If you don’t like that, don’t read this (That sounds very passive-aggressive, sorry!) This is also my first actual fanfiction, so please be nice. I enjoy criticism, but not hurtful comments. I’ll try my best to keep the characters canon, but they might seem a little OOC at times. Also, I might add a bit of fanon into the mix. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must dies at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .”_ Trelawney voice chanted the prophecy until the entire scene melted away into darkness, and her voice was only an echo . . . Gripping the edges of the pensieve bowl, Sirius jerked his face out of the silvery substance. His entire body was shaking with terror as he slowly raised his head to gaze up at the man who’s been something like a brother to him for the past ten years. 

His breathing increased to the point he thought he might hyperventilate. “I-is this what Dumbledore t-told you . . . told you not tell me?” Sirius coughed out as he tried to catch his breath. He pushed away from the pensieve trying to approach his friend; however, Sirius lost all strength in his legs and could only stagger a couple of feet. The other man rushed over to him and grabbed Sirius’s arm to steady him. 

“Woah, mate. Take it easy for a m-minute. J-just concentrate on my voice and try to calm down . . . Everything is okay, there’s nothing to worry about.” The man with a head of messy hair slowly led Sirius to a chair near the window and helped him sit down. The man knelt in front of him as Sirius closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The room around them was silent except for Sirius’s harsh breathing. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sirius looked down at his best mate on the floor. “James,” he whispered softly, “p-please just answer me truthfully.”

James slowly ran his hand through his hair as he avoided making eye contact with the man sitting in front of him. Sirius coughed to catch his attention which caused him to look up at him. James’s face looked so different from when they were at Hogwarts. His face reflected how tired he was, and his hazel eyes looked dull . . . and vacant of all emotions. James looked out the window behind Sirius and took a deep breath of preparation. “Lils and I . . W-we don’t know who to trust anymore.” He stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Dumbledore said that . . . with the circumstances . . . it would be better to-”

“Bullshit!” Sirius yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed James’s shoulder. Shaking him a little as Sirius let his anger overcome him. “Can you really not trust me anymore after everything we’ve been through. I think of you as my brother, James.” James looked down at the floor with a look of . . . confusion, guilt, frustration… Sirius couldn’t tell. He loosened his grip on James’s shoulders and slowly retracted his arms. “ I-I don’t understand why you think that I’m suddenly your enemy.” James refused to look at him as he continued . . . “I would die for you, and Lily, a-and . . .” Sirius raised himself up from the chair and walked over to the window. Outside the sun was slowly setting making the sky look as though it was on fire. He took a deep breath and exhaled out of his mouth. Sirius could feel the tears in his eyes, but he knew he shouldn't cry. _ You’re a man goddammit, _ Sirius thought to himself. As he looked at the window, he noticed he could see the reflection of James on the ground. Turning around to face him, Sirius said in barely a whisper, “You guys are the only ones that I consider my family. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you.” He closed his eyes as he felt the tears streaming down his face, barely coughing back a sob in my throat.

Suddenly, he felt arms engulfing him in a tight embrace. “Padfoot, of course I trust you! I wouldn’t doubt you for a minute . . .” He pulled away from the hug, but he kept his hands on Sirius’s shoulders. He could feel the warmth radiating from James’s hands on his clothed skin. “. . . I never would have shown you the memory if I didn’t trust you, mate. But . . .” James face contorted into a look of guilt.

“But what, James?” Sirius asked as he shrugged James’s hands of his shoulders. “I get it! Dumbledore doesn’t trust me! That man will never trust me no matter what I do, James!” He sneered. “He thinks that since I was born to a dark family, that makes me a dark wizard by default. It doesn’t matter what I do to try and please him!” Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he shouted, “Hell, I got disowned by my own mother because I interact with “bloodtraitors” and defied their “morals.” Yet, Dumbledore still believes at any moment I might jump the fence and betray all of you by joining the Dark side.” After he finished his rant, Sirius realize that at some point he began pacing around the room. He turned back to face James who was still standing near the window. “So?” Sirius asked, “Do you trust Dumbledore or me, James? Because I sure as hell don’t trust a word he says . . . Especially when he keeps someone like Snivellus on hi-”

“Sirius, stop! There is a war outside our door right now and all your doing is antagonizing our allies. And Sni-Snape is on our side now, you have no right to-”

“I have no right!! I think I have the right to think poorly of the people who look down on me! And when did you get so close with Snivellus? Last I knew, you hated his guts becaus-”

“People change, Sirius! I’m not the same man as I was at Hogwarts . . . I’ve learned to forgive and forget.” James turned to face away from Sirius.

“Bullshit, James!” Sirius shouted, “You hate Snivelly as much as I do because of everything that has happened with Lily. You wouldn’t . . You wouldn’t just suddenly . . .” Sirius sighed in exhausted as he sat back down. He slowly laid him head in his hands as he quietly as asked, “What are we doing, Prongs? What the heck happened to us? Everything is . . . insane. Three years ago . . . Hell, a year ago, our lives were seminormal. Do you think that if . . . If we hadn’t joined the Order we’d actually . . . be able to live fulfilling lives.” Sirius took a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled as he raised his head to look at James. James looked thinner than normal, and his eyes seemed to lack that spark of mischief they always had as kids.

“The prophecy. That’s the reason you went into hiding right before Harry was born. ‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . That means it’s Harry, right?” Sirius looks over at James who only gave a small nod in confirmation.

“We think . . . it means Harry. However, Dumb-” James paused as he considered his next words. “We, also believe it could be Frank and Alice’s son.”

“The Longbottom’s boy? That explains why they suddenly disappeared off the map . . .” The last time Sirius had seen the Longbottoms was at their very rushed wedding. It seems these days everyone is getting married as soon as possible. “Are they also going to be under the Fidelius Charm? Are the same precautions being taken for them?” Sirius asked.

“I . . . I don’t know, mate. Dumbledore doesn’t really want to reveal too much information, he’s . . . worried that there might be a spy in the order.” James admitted sheepishly.

“And he thinks its me, doesn’t he that son-of-a-bi- Sorry, I . . .” Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself before he asked, “Does You-Know-Who know about the prophecy?”

“ . . . Dumbledore said he has reason to believe that He knows.”

“Of course he does!” Sirius shouted in frustration as he slammed his hand on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. “So, what does that mean? Are the three of you going to be on the run forever because of some prophecy, or at least until He is defeated?”

James sat in silence for almost a minute until he finally said, “Four . . “

“What?” Sirius asked in confusion. _ What does he mean by four? _“Four what?”

“Lily’s pregnant.” James bluntly stated.

When Sirius heard those words, his whole body froze in shock. “S-seriously?” He asked with a noticeably tremble in his voice.

Once again, James nodded in confirmation. “Lily hasn’t been feeling the best for the past couple months. We kinda just ignored the symptoms and figured they were just side effects from Harry’s pregnancy. We didn’t think it would be possible to get pregnant with all the stress we’ve been experiencing. But, Lily decided she should get one of those muggle pregnancy tests a couple weeks ago . . . just in case she said. And now . . . we’re having a baby.”

“James, I . . . congrats man. I’m happy for you. Harry’s going to be a big brother. I’m going to be an Uncle!! . . . Again?” 

“Is this really a good thing though, Sirius? Our lives are hell right now! I can’t help but feel it’s a horrible thing to bring this child into our world with a war crawling down our throats. It’s bad enough that I have to raise Harry in these conditions, but now I feel like I’m risking this baby’s chance as a normal life. How am I supposed to raise my kids when I know there's a target painted on their backs. I’m already a horrible father.”

Sirius rushed forward and placed his hand on James’s shoulder to comfort him.“James, no. That’s not true. You’re a wonderful father, and I won’t let you or anyone else think differently!”

“You can say that right now, but what about a year from now or even months from now? For all we knew, we might have to have a funeral for a child . . . my child.” He coughed out with a sob. “How am I supposed to protect my children against bloody You-Know-Who?! His followers have killed thousands of people since we were children ourselves. How does Dumbledore except us to win against someone like that . . . How can he expect my son . . . my baby to defeat t-that monster?” He shouted in dismay, shrugging off Sirius hand in the progress.

“James, as much as I hate Dumbledore . . . I don’t think he’d ever make you do anything that could threaten you or your family’s life.” He said in an attempt to comfort James. “Like you said, Dumbledore is our ally . . . We need to trust hi-”

“I never said I trusted him,” James interrupted. “Everyone around us always just does what he orders. I’ve never seen someone tell him no . . . Do you really think I wanted uproot my family and go into hiding because Dumbledore believed that my family was in danger because of a stupid prophecy. Sirius, Dumbledore told me not to tell you about the prophecy! Hell, we didn’t even tell Remus about the prophecy, and he’s going to be our bloody Secret Keeper!” 

“You didn’t tell Remus?” Sirius asked in surprise. “So, he has no idea why he'll be risking his life as your Secret Keeper . . . I would have thought that you gu-”

“Like I said before, Dumbledore told us not to trust anyone. Not even Remus . . . He’s worried that if Remus does get captured and tortured, then You-Know-Who will learn the prophecy.”

“Wait, I thought you said Dumbledore already thought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knew about the prophecy, and now your saying Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone the prophecy because He might learn about it. That doesn’t make any sense, James” 

“Dumbledore told me that . . . one of His followers had overheard the prophecy, but rushed out before he could hear the entirety of the prophecy. So . . . I don’t know anymore. None of this makes sense! Why couldn’t I just have a normal family and life with no lies, no fear, no hiding . . . How can I expect to survive when I have no one to depend on?” With these words, James composure completely broke as James began to openly sob in despair.

“James, buddy?” Sirius said cautiously. “This might be the last thing you want to hear right now, and it totally contradicts what I said earlier, but what if Dumbledore is . . . using you . . . using Harry?”

“What?” James asked in confusion, but then his eyes sparked with fury as he comprehended Sirius’s words. “The hell does that mean, Sirius! What, do you think that Dumbledore is just using my family as bait to draw out You-Know-Who? Why would he do all of this just to have us be killed in the end?” He shouted in anger. 

“Think about it for a second, it’s bloody Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot . . . If it didn’t look like he was attempting to keep you safe, then his reputation would diminish, and he can’t have that. Don’t you remember that Dumbledore was the one who defeated the Grindelwald? He defeated that most dangerous and powerful wizard of his age . . . After that battle, Dumbledore was thought to be the most powerful wizard in the magical realm. That kind of power can go to a man's head. Now, there’s a new dark wizard who is thought to be even more dangerous than his predecessor. So . . . imagine Dumbledore’s surprise when a prophecy had been made that depicts the savior of the wizarding world to be an unborn child . . . Dumbledore couldn’t possible just sit back and watch all the glory he achieved being given to an inexperienced boy. What if… he really is just planning on getting you both killed?”

“SHUT UP!” James cried in fury. “DUMBLEDORE WOULDN’T DO THAT TO US! He wouldn’t do that us . . . right? Right, Sirius . . . Dumbledore is on the light side, our side . . . He wouldn’t betray our family.”

“We . . . we’ve all got a little bit of light and dark inside us . . . I can’t say for sure that Dumbledore has ill intentions for Harry or anyone else . . . But I don’t think you should blindly trust him . . .”

“I . . . understand.” James regrettably stated.

“James, Sirius? Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling.” A voice called from the doorway of the room. Both of the men whipped around to see a beautiful woman with gorgeous red hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. In her arms, there was a bundle of blankets that could only be a baby.

“Ah . . . Yes, Lily. Everything is fine.” The corners of Sirius’s lips rose. “James just told me the big news.” Sirius eyes drifted down to Lily’s stomach, and to his surprise there was a noticeable bump already forming. “Congratulations! Do you know the gender yet?”

“Oh! Actually yes, the baby is a-”

“No!” James panically shouted as he quickly covered his ears with his hands. “I don't want to hear it. It needs to be a surprise, Lils.” 

“Well, why don’t you take Harry downstairs for an afternoon snack. I’m not going to keep this a secret from everyone else . . . I-it’s already too much of a secret as it is.” A shadow seemed to pass over Lily’s face for a second, however, it was swiftly replaced with a blinding smile as she passed the bundle of blankets to James. 

“Alright, I’ll be right downstairs if you need me. Come on Harry, do you want to eat some chocolate frogs with daddy? Yes you do!” James cooed at his son.

“James?” Lily asked in a sickly-sweet tone after James walked into the hallway.

“Yes, darling?”

“I believe Harry might need a diaper change as well. From the smell, I think it might be a bad one. Have fun!” Lily shut the door to the hallway. James’s moans and groans could be heard through the door as he trudged down the hallway stairs with Harry. “Now where were we? Ah, yes. The gender of the baby. Did you really want to know, Sirius?” Lily asked with a hint of mischief.

“Yes, of course! I need to know if I’m having a new little niece or nephew.” 

“Alright, alright. James and I are having a . . .” Suddenly, Lily’s face scrunched up in confusion and something that resembled sadness.

“Lils? Is everything okay?” Sirius asked.

“I . . . Well . . . You’re the first person I'm telling . . . I guess, it only just hit me that this is real, yet I can’t tell anyone . . .” Lily gazed up at Sirius with tears in her eyes.

“Shhhh, Lily. It’s okay.” He reached out and pulled her into his arms. “Y-you don’t have to tell me if-”

“NO!” Lily exclaimed as she clung onto the fabric of his shirt and pressed her face into his chest. “I . . . I do want to tell you. Just . . . Give me a moment.” 

Sirius rubbed Lily’s back in silence as he waited for her to calm down and cease her crying. After a bit of time had passed, Lily muttered into Sirius’s now tear-stained shirt. “Hmmm? I didn’t hear that, Lils. Could you repeat that for me, love?” Sirius asked teasingly.

Lily swatted Sirius’s arm as she pulled away from him and raised her tearstained gaze to met Sirius’s. “It’s a girl.” She bluntly stated. Sirius fondly looked down at Lily with a doggish grin plastered on his face which caused Lily to break out into laughter.

“So, I’m getting a niece?” Sirius asked in a joyous tone. “Am I also getting another godchild?” Lily visually stiffened when she heard Sirius’s words as her face colored and she avoided his eyes. “Lily?”

“Um . . . Well, Sirius. Since James got to pick both of Harry’s godparents, we decided I would get to pick her godparents. However, it’s a heated discussion right now in the Potter household because James . . . doesn’t think very fondly of my choices.” Lily expressed with an exhausted sigh.

“Snape,” Sirius snarled, startling Lily. “You want Snape to be her godfather?” 

“Sirius, I never said that it was Severus. You’re just jumping to conclusions.” Lily scolded as she frowned at Sirius.

“Well, you don’t have to say anything. There’s only two people James would be upset about being the godparents of his child and that's Snape and Petunia.” Lily averted her sheepishly at Sirius’s words which only confirmed his suspicions. “Really?! Why Snape and Petunia? What have they ever done for-”

“Sirius, stop.” She said with a cold look in her eyes as she glared at him. “I have made my decision, and nothing you say can change my point of view on the matter.” Lily crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed in annoyance. The fiery redhead had made up her mind and there was no way she was changing it now.

“Okay, Lils. You win. You’re right, I have no right to belittle your choices even if they are slimy gits.” Lily cleared her throat very loudly which caused Sirius to raise his arms in surrender. “Why don’t we head downstairs now. James must be wondering what's taking so long.” However, before Sirius could walk out of the room, Lily grabbed his arm.

“Actually, Sirius. Could I ask you a quick question?” A worried expression marred her face. Sirius nodded in concern, however he wasn’t ready so the next words Lily spoke. 

“I know it's none of my business, but what’s going on between you and Audrey? She owled me the other day saying you’ve been very distant. Did something happen between you two? ” 

“Lily, I . . . everything is . . . perfect. Audrey is amazing." Sirius breathed out a sigh of exhaustion. "Just . . . don’t tell her this, but I’m worried about her, about what our relationship could do to her.” 

“Sirius . . . What do you mean?” Lily asked sympathetically. 

“You really don’t need to worry about it, Lily. I’ll talk to her, okay?” Sirius flashed his classic cheeky grin, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“You promise?” She asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

“I promise,” Sirius stated as he turned so his back was facing her. “Now let’s check on James before he incendios the entire house into a crisp." 

With that, he strode out of the room and into the hallway. If he had turned around, he would have seen the worrisome expression on Lily's face as she walked one step behind him. After heading down the stairs, they walked into the living room to find James passed out on the couch cradling a sleeping Harry in his arms. "We were only away for maybe half an hour, and they somehow were able to tire each other out." Lily whispered. Her green eyes glimmered with love as she looked at here son and husband together.

"I should get going." Sirius quietly said. Lily shifted her gaze towards Sirius with shook.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? I was planning on making some butternut soup. I know it your favorite!" She exclaimed in an attempt to convince him to stay longer.

"Ah, Lils. I really wish I could, but it's getting late. One of these days I'll stick around. Tell Prongs I said bye and give prongslet a kiss for me, will you?" Sirius proclaimed in a teasing tone was he plastered a wolfish grin on his face. 

"Sirius Black, what have I told you about calling Harry that?" Lily hissed out. 

"Ha, I only say it to tease you, Lils! It was great seeing all of you again. I'll see myself out, alright?" Sirius barked out a laugh as he strutted to the front door of the house. He turned around to look back that the family gathered in the living room. Lily sat down on the arm of the couch, and Sirius watched as she ran her slim fingers through his messy jet-black curls. Even though Sirius was halfway across the room, he could still hear James's soft snoring. Sirius wished he could burn this image of them looking so peaceful, so innocent into his mind.

Sirius glanced at the floor as his thoughts over took his mind. _ At any moment You-Know-Who could discover their location and end everything they’ve built _ . Sirius quickly shook his head to remove these thoughts from his mind which caused his shaggy hair to fall over his eyes. He knew he couldn't fathom the thought of losing the only people he ever considered his family. He reached his hand up to smooth back his hair as he swore to himself with determination, _ No matter what, I'll do anything in my power to protect them _. With that final promise, he twisted the knob on the door as quietly as he could so he would disturb the family in the other room, and he walked out of the front door. With a small crack, Sirius disappeared as he apparated into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I’d love to hear your feedback! And . . . Yeah, the ending is kind of awkward and it seems a bit rough, but I didn't know how else to end it. Besides that, the second chapter will probably be out either next week or next month. It really just depends on how motivated and busy I am. To be honest, it took me an entire month to only write this chapter, but that's only because I haven't actually written anything in over five months. I'm just rusty, okay? But don’t worry! I won’t abandon this story! I hope you all have a great day! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Lyn 💛
> 
> edit: Lol! "[T]he second chapter will probably be out either next week or next month." Almost four months later, I don't think that happened. If anyone is still there, the second chapter will for sure be out by the end of February, and hopefully Chapter 3 will be done too.. but I won't get your hopes. If anyone was wondering, college was hepatic the last couple of months with finals and everything, and I overestimated how much I would be able to write for this fanfiction. Although, I also changed a bit of my plot for the story, which complicated a couple things. I haven't forgotten about this series, and I'll try harder to get more chapters out before March. Thanks for staying!


End file.
